TheSimple Life
by DysfunctionalDreams
Summary: Uapaa... Ciel Phantomhive si tuyul cebol itu ikut reality show? Kira-kira bagaimana jadinya? WARNING: Major OOC'ness,humor aneh,Garing. Maklum, yang nulis lagi stres. RnR please..!


Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide cerita. Kuroshitsuji itu punyanya mbak Yana Toboso.

WARNING : Semi AU,Asal, Abal, Alay, Gaje, plus Garing abis. =_= Dibuat secara dadakan untuk melampiaskan emosi Author yang sedang labil. Gak ada bashing chara disini, yang ada cuma pengOOC'an. Madam Red dan Ciel tu karakter favorit saya kok. Suer..!

**THE SIMPLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**by: xxNeruRaiHimexx**

Suasana studio satu Tirans TV benar-benar ramai hari ini. Sebuah panggung yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari GBK (Gubuk Bang Kuncen) berdiri dengan megah di tengah ruangan. Diatasnya berjejer lampu-lampu hias, lampion, lampu minyak sampai lampu teplok dalam berbagai ukuran,bentuk dan warna hanya untuk menyinari panggung tersebut. Para penonton pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka datang berjubel bersama keluarga dan famili hanya demi menyaksikan pertunjukan paling menakjubkan dalam sejarah.

"Katanya hari ini Justin Bleber mau konser ya?" Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan wajah ala fangirl berteriak ke telinga temannya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Kacamatanya yang seukuran tutup dandang melorot sampai ke lehernya.

" Bukan kalee...! Yang kudengar tu grup band PeterpanCI mau konser disini. Ya kan Ranmao?" Seorang pria tinggi berwajah oriental menjawab sambil cekikikan. Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian mini yang sedari tadi nemplok di keteknya mengangguk pelan.

" Oh.. grup band yang personilnya para banci itu ya?" Seorang bocah menyahut dengan antusias. " Ku kira Lady Gagak yang akan datang." Si bocah pirang memasang tampang kecewa.

"Pokoknya harus Justin Bleber." Raung si gadis sambil memperlihatkan kaosnya yang bersablon foto JB lagi ngemut jempol kaki.

" PeterpanCI...!" Si cowok tinggi gak mau kalah.

"Hey teman-teman, acaranya udah mau mulai tuh..!"

Tepat saat itu sebuah tirai merah dibuka. Para penonton yang tidak sabar mulai harap-harap cemas. Sesosok makhluk yang gak jelas rupa dan bentuknya melangkah menaiki panggung. Musik horor terdengar disini.

"Selamat malam pemirsa. Saya Peni Red, kembali bersama anda dalam acara paling mendebarkan dan kontroversial sepanjang masa, **The Simple Life." **Seorang wanita paruh baya yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai Peni Red, kembaran Peni Rose si presenter kondang, berdiri dengan gagah di atas panggung. Bibirnya yang sexi nan merah merona menyunggingkan senyum tanpa henti. Ia mengenakan sebuah sweater merah dengan bando merah dan stocking merah. Rok pendeknya yang 30cm diatas lutut pun berwarna merah. Sampai-sampai membutakan semua mata yang memandang karena terlalu banyaknya warna merah. Beberapa teriakan seperti :

HUUU... HUUU... HUUUU... HUUUUUUUUUU...!

Turun loe turun,... Dasar tante girang

Woi Red, Kredit panci lo tu belom bayar..!

Mas.. mas.., personil grup band PeterpanCI ya? Boleh minta tanda tangan?"

dan teriakan-teriakan histeris lainnya terdengar sebagai musik pengiring.

Si Peni Red yang cuek mengambil sebuah tisu dari tempat sampah untuk mengelap make up di jidatnya yang mulai luntur. Sebagian karena keringat, sebagian lagi karena luapan hujan lokal yang disemburkan oleh penonton. Namun meskipun dicacimaki dan dihinadina, si Peni Red tetap berdiri gagah di atas panggung dengan muka aspalnya.

"Oke.., saya tau kalian semua mencintai saya. Hahahahaha...!" Kata si Peni Red sambil kedip satu mata plus blow kiss ke arah penonton. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung berlarian ke segala arah, shock melihat tingkah Peni yang menyerupai tante-tante jablay salah minum obat perangsang. Beberapa penonton bahkan nekat nyebur ke gorong-gorong atu menabrakkan diri mereka ke odong-odong yang sedang melintas.

"Loh.. ada apa mas? Kok malah lari? Oh ya saya tau. Pasti mau ngambil buku untuk minta tanda tangan saya ya? Hohohohoho...!" Kata si Peni Red dengan PD'nya. Ia pun melirik ke arah kamera dan menyadari kalau si kameramen (termasuk seluruh kru TV) telah bertebaran di tanah.

"Woy, kok malah tidur? Kerja woy kerja... !" Teriak si Peni Red sambil menginjak-injak tubuh si kameramen dengan sepatu high heelsnya yang ber "heels" 20cm dan tuajaaammm setajam Jarum 76.

CROOTTT...! Cairan merah muncrat dari perut sang kameramen yang bernama lengkap Claude Faustus itu.

"Ih Jijik..!" Kata si Peni Red sambil menendang jasad sekarat Claude. Ukhh... Kasian deh lu. Dengan tanpa perasaan, si Peni Red kembali ke atas panggung dan melanjutkan acara nistanya.

"Gak papa lah biar tanpa kameramen. Yang penting ni acara kan tetap lanjut. Betul gak penonton?"

SIIIIINGGGGGG...

Krik.. Krik.. Krikkkkk...

"Idih.. Siapa pula yang butuh penonton?" Kata si Peni Red sok jaim padahal sebenarnya hatinya terluka. Hiks..

Namun karena si Peni Red merupakan presenter bermuka aspal + cor + beton, ia tetap nekat melanjutkan ni acara dengan amat sangat PD'nya meskipun gak ada yang nonton.

"Baiklah pemirsa, acara The Simple Life kali ini akan menghadirkan seorang peserta spesial yang sangat tidak asing lagi di mata, hati dan bokong kalian. Siapakah dia? Mari kita sambut, Ciel Phantomhive..!"

YIHAA... CIEL.. CIEL.. CIEL... UHUY

CIEL.. CIEL.. CIEL.. PRIKITIW

CIELLLLLLLLLL... CIELLLLLLLL... HAIL CIELLLLLL...!

"Buset.. meriah banget sambutannya. Secara ni peserta kan terkenal sampai ke bokong, wajar kalau sambutannya meriah." Pikir Author yang ngetik ni fanfic

"Hehehehe.. memang susah jadi orang AWESOME." Kata seorang bocah imut dengan satu mata tertutup eyepatch hitam. Wajahnya yang arogan dihiasi senyum bangga saat mendengarkan sorakan antusias penonton. Ia sudah menyiapkan 1001 jurus untuk membuat para fans terpesona. Mulai dari jurus senyum cerah mempesona, jurus kedipan sexi nan mempesona, sampai jurus nungging eksotis tapi mempesona. Jika semua jurus-jurus mempesona itu gagal, ia juga telah menyiapkan jurus cadangan bernama Jurus Bugil Dengan Penuh Pesona, disingkat JBDP2. Dengan jurus mempesona itu, niscaya semua orang akan terpesona padanya.

"Hahahaha...! Siapa pula yang gak terpesona bila melihat gue yang mempesona ini? Wakakakakak..!" Gumam Ciel dengan suaranya yang mempesona tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan author dan para reader yang mual-mual karena banyaknya penggunaan kata "pesona" secara tidak efektif dalam fic ini. Namun senyuman penuh kebanggan itu langung lenyap saat si bocah sampai di atas panggung dan mendapati panggung itu kosong melompong.

"Loh.. Mana penontonnya?" Tanya Ciel sambil berusaha menutupi facepalm'nya.

"Hahahahaha..!" Peni Red ketawa maniak sambil nunjuk sosok-sosok tak bernyawa di bawah kakinya.

"Terus suara sorak-soray tadi berasal dari mana donk?" Tanya Ciel.

"Sorak-soray apa?" Si Peni Red menjawab pertanyaan Ciel sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya pakai mikrofon. (?)

"Suara teriakan para fans yang meneriakkan namaku. Ciel.. Ciel.. Ciel..!" Tanpa sadar Ciel bertanya penuh harap sambil loncat-loncat kagak jelas. Maksud hati ingin menirukan gerakan para fans yang terpesona padanya (Author menampar diri sendiri karena lagi-lagi mengetik kata "terpesona"), apa daya keterbatasan IQ Peni Red yang jauh lebih rendah dari IQ makhluk mati membuatnya mengartikan gerakan itu sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

"Lu pendek?" Jawab Peni Red singkat.

Ciel menggeleng atas jawaban yang really really gak nyambung itu.

"Kaki lu kuntet?

Lagi-lagi Ciel menggeleng.

"Wajah lu jelek?"

Kali ini Ciel melempar deathglare'nya ke arah Peni Red.

"Apaan sie? Lu kebelek boker? Tu jambannya ada di belakang. Jalan lurus trus belok kanan." Kata Peni Red kalem masih sambil mengorek kupingnya. Kali ini ia menggunakan tripod yang biasanya buat menyanggah kamera. Trus kameranya disanggah pakai apa dong? Ya pakai korek kuping lah, masa' pakai korek jamban? Bego banget si lu..! (Author dilempar ke jamban)

"Woy tante MENOR (Merah Norak), yang gue tanyain tu kemana perginya para fans gue?" Teriak Ciel setengah emosi. Perempatan muncul di ubun-ubunnya. Peni Red yang gak suka disebut menor pun menoleh. Wajahnya yang (gak) cantik berubah ijo, tuibuhnya membesar dan berwarna ijo. Kenapa? Karena Peni Red kebanyakan makan kacang ijo. Hah..? Iya saya tau yang itu mulai ngaco. Jadi, silahkan sarungkan kembali golok anda.

Lanjut ke cerita

"Uape kate lu? Gue tante menor? Dasar bocah tengil, gue pites lu biar kaki lu yang mini itu jadi tambah mini." Kata si Peni Red sambil ngacung-acungin tripodnya yang belepotan upil.

"Salah sendiri. Lu sie budek. Ditanya baik-baik malah ngaco." Ujar Ciel sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Alhamdulilah tu jari gak ada upilnya.

" Heh.. Memangnya lu siapa nanya-nanya gue? Gue disini lagi nungguin tamu istimewa gue, si Ciel Phantom of the Opera yang maha ganteng itu. Kenapa yang datang tuyul kuntet bin katarak macem elu?" Si Peni Red mulai berceloteh indah bak burung beo yang kebanyakan nelen pestisida. Untung Ciel sudah sedia jas hujan. Kalau gak,niscaya wajahnya yang Awesome udah hancur gara-gara terkontaminasi zat asem dari air ludah Peni Red yang muncrat ke mana-mana.

"GUE INI CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, BEGO...!"Teriak Ciel tepat di kuping Peni Red dan membuat tu presenter pecah gendang telinganya.

"ANJRIITTT...! KUPING GUE...!" Teriak si Peni Red berusaha menyelamatkan kupingnya yang tiba-tiba menstruasi. (?) Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau ni bocah adalah...

"Elu Ciel Phantomhive? Kagak mungkin. Yang gue tau Ciel Phantomhive tu ganteng,keren,sexi, bukan bocah macam elu." Gawat saudara-saudara, sepertinya si Peni Red masih belum percaya.

"Apa lu pikir wajah gue ini kagak ganteng?" Tanya Ciel dengan senyum terbaiknya. Kali ini ia juga sengaja mengedipkan matanya sesexi mungkin.

"KAGAK." Kata Peni Red singkat.

"Kalau begini?" Kata Ciel masih sambil kedip-kedip menggoda. Sekarang ditambah sedikit aksi mengibaskan rambut.

Si Peni malah asyik nonton kucing kawin

"Ukhhhh...!" Ciel mulai kehabisan ide. "Kalau begitu dengan cara ini." Ia pun memasang wajah melasnya yang paling melas dan paling shota. Mata berkaca-kaca, pipi yang kemerahan, dan efek sparkling di sekeliling tubuhnya. Posenya pun sangat menantang dengan kedua telunjuk menempel di lesung pipi dan senyum lebar bak malaikat. Intinya,inilah pose andalan Ciel yang bisa membuat engkong-engkong pedopil di luar sana banjir iler.

"Gimana? Sudah percaya sekarang?" Kata Ciel dengan suaranya yang aduhai dan #ehem# hot #ehem#

"Kasian banget kau nak. Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau wajahmu jelek? Hiks.." Kata Peni Red sambil menitikan air mata.

"Jadi, kau belum percaya kalau aku ini Ciel Phantomhive?" Kata Ciel setengah ingin menangis, setengah ingin bunuh diri. Peni Red yang mendengarnya semakin kencang meraung-raung.

"Tentu saja aku percaya." Katanya. Ok.. Anggap saja si Peni udah percaya daripada ni fanfic gak kelar-kelar.

"Tapi... aku tidak menyangka wajahmu seancur ini. Gue kira lo tu ganteng macam Leonardo deCapriso. Eh gak taunya..."

"Gue seganteng Tom Kurus?" Tanya Ciel penuh harap.

"Kagak"

"Justin Bleber?"

"Kagak juga"

"Nicholas Sapu ijuk?"

"Jangan mimpi ah..!"

"Oh... Gue tau. Pasti Robert Parkinson kan?"

"Ngaco lu"

"Terus gue mirip siapa donk?"

"UCOK BABA" Jawab Peni Red singkat,padat dan akurat

"Whatttttttt...? Ucok Baba itu nama Babe gue." Raung Ciel yang kini berguling-guling di tanah meratapi nasibnya yang terlahir jadi orang jelek. Sementara si Peni Red malah asyik bermakeup ria. Maklum, make up nya yang tadi udah luntur jadi harus ditambal lagi.

"Udah deh gak usah nangis. Acara kita jadi gak mulai-mulai." Kata Peni Red sambil menggoreskan eye liner di alisnya yang tebel bagai ulat bulu. Maklum,si tukang makeup sudah mati gara-gara nelen pensil alis dan si Peni gak bawa pensil alis cadangan.

"Acara apa?" Tanya Ciel yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya di tanah dan kembali lagi dengan attitudenya yang lama yaitu 3S (Sombong, Songong, Sotoy)

"Acara The Simple Life. Di acara ini dirimu yang biasanya hidup mewah akan dipaksa menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa selama 3 HARI" Kata Peni Red ceria.

"Kelihatannya tidak terlalu sulit." Kata Ciel. Ia nampak asyik mengamati kumpulan kosmetik dalam tas tangan Peni Red. Salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah lipstik.

"Ehmmm... Bentuknya seperti crayon." Pikir Ciel dalam hati. Kalau ada pensil alis, kenapa tidak ada crayon alis? Dan dengan PD'nya Ciel mengoleskan lipstik itu ke alisnya yang panjang. Mengukir garis lengkung seperti pelangi yang nampak sangat artistik.

"Perfect." Pikir Ciel. Dengan begini dia tidak akan kelihatan jelek lagi.

Peni Red yang asyik berdandan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tingkah pola abnormal Ciel. Ia masih terus mengoceh tentang peraturan acaranya.

"Selama 3 hari itu lo harus menjalani kehidupan bersama orang-orang biasa. Bisa saja lo jadi petani,nelayan,tukang sedot jamban,atau pengemis. Lo juga gak boleh minta bantuan dari pelayan apalagi orang tua. Lo harus bisa benar-benar mandiri."

"Iya, gue ngerti." Kata Ciel tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Peni Red. Perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada serbuk-serbuk putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hemmm... ini pasti bedak." Gumam Ciel Ngasal. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil serbuk-serbuk putih itu dan menempelkannya ke wajahnya.

"Wah ternyata wangi. Pantesan cewek-cewek demen pakai ginian." Pikir Ciel dalam hati saat merasakan keharuman dan kelembutan dari bedak itu. Yang tidak di sadari Ciel adalah tulisan kecil-kecil di kemasan bedak yang berbunyi :

DEODORANT POWDER

BEDAK KETEK

"So... Are you ready to rock..!" Tanya Peni Red dengan gaya metal, setelah mempermak wajahnya dengan make up tebal ala pemain Ludruk nyasar di Konser Metalica.

"Ya aku siap." Kata Ciel ceria. Diam-diam ia memasukkan bedak ketek itu ke celana kolornya.

"Hemm.. Kalau begitu, AYO KITA PERBAIKI." Kata Peni Red sambil bawa tang, obeng, helm tukang, kunci inggris, bulldozer (?) Ok,sepertinya kita harus sedikit memperbaiki otak Peni Red disini.

"Hahahaha... maaf deh maaf. Daku cuma bercanda kok sayang, jangan manyun gitu ah." Kata si Peni Red saat melihat muka suram Ciel. Ia pun membuang peralatan tukangnya dan sebagai gantinya mengeluarkan sebuah remot control. Begitu di tekan keluarlah suara-suara indah yang selama ini di nantikan Ciel.

YIHAA... CIEL.. CIEL.. CIEL... UHUY

CIEL.. CIEL.. CIEL.. PRIKITIW

CIELLLLLLLLLL... CIELLLLLLLL... HAIL CIELLLLLL...!

Ya.. Jeritan para Fans yang kesetanan itulah yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Ciel Phantomhive. Dengan bercucuran air mata, Ciel pun menyapa para penggemarnya yang tidak terlihat. Bahasa kerennya sih invisible. Tapi berhubung Ciel disini bukan orang keren, kita pakai istilah "makhluk tak kasat mata" saja.

"Owhh... fans gue yang "tak kasat mata"." Ucap Ciel penuh haru sambil ngesot ditanah. Dia terharu atas kenyataan kalau orang sejelek dia masih punya fans. Saking terharunya sampai- sampai asam urat dan rematik yang ia derita kumat. Alhasil ia gak bisa berdiri.

Namun kebahagiaan Ciel tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat mengagetkan:

DHUARR... CTAR.. CTARRRRRRR... TAR.. TAR.. TAR...!

"Whoaaa..! Apaan tu? Fans gue meledak? Noooooooooooooooooo...!" Teriak Ciel selebay-lebaynya dan PLAKKKK... Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ciel. Membuat tu bocah terkapar lagi di tanah kali ini bersimbah darah. Maklumlah, si Peni namparnya bukan pakai tangan melainkan memakai ujung sepatu High heelsnya yang tajam. Kasian Ciel.

"Bego lu. Yang meledak tu Tape Recorder gue. Hiks... padahal kreditnya belom lunas." Si Peni nangis bawang goreng sambil memunguti pecahan tape recorder yang berserakan. Ia memandang tubuh ciel yang tak bergerak.

"Naudzubillah... Tamu gue matek." Gumam Peni Red saat menyadari akibat perbuatannya. "Gimana ini? Tanpa dirinya acara gue kagak jalan..!"

Akhirnya si Peni Red harus mencari cara untuk membangkitkan Ciel.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Dan bagaimana kelanjutan dari acara The Simple life yang nista itu?

**BERSAMBUNG**

###################################################################################

freetalk corner:

Fanfic apaan ni? Entah kenapa tiap kali saya bikin fanfic pasti jadinya aneh. Mohon maaf bila gaya humor saya agak hiperbolis. Itulah akibatnya bila author stres nekat bikin fic. =_=

REVIEW PLEASE. Utarakan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini. Apakah harus dilanjutkan, atau cukup sampai disini? Sebastian dll belum muncul tuh. Ada yang punya ide tu Butler belah tengah enaknya dikasih peran apa? Hehehehe...

Sekali lagi

R

E

V

I

E

W

**OMAKE:**

Peni Red : (sambil nunjukin High Heels nya) "Sekarang gue tau kalo high heels memiliki 1001 manfaat."

Ciel : "Apa..?"

Peni Red : "Lihat nie..!"

(melemparkan high heelsnya ke udara dan DHUAKK…. 5ekor burung merpati berjatuhan, sudah dalam keadaan termutilasi dan tanpa bulu)

Ciel : (sweatdrop)

Peni Red : (menggosokkan dua ujung tajam high heelsnya. Simsalabim…! Apipun menyala.)

Ciel : (Jawdrop)

Peni Red : (Menusuk daging burung dengan ujung heelsnya sebelum memanggangnya ke dalam api. 5 menit kemudian, sate burung dara ala Chef Peni Red pun tercipta)

Ciel : (Pingsan)

Amanat cerita hari ini: High Heels, peralatan survival yang paling efektif.


End file.
